


Maybe we might (want to settle down)

by chogyulnotdead



Category: UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Baby Dohyon, Chonamgyul, Fluff, M/M, Seungyul - Freeform, a bit of yocat, babysitter hangyul, i miss seungyul, singer seungyoun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogyulnotdead/pseuds/chogyulnotdead
Summary: Where Seungyoun and his son's baby sitter have to pretend to be married.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. We follow the pull of fate into this moment

Hangyul found himself unconsciously yawning. Had it been 5 hours? 6 hours since he last got up from his cubicle and took a break? He was staring blankly at his computer screen, lost in thought, when a message popped up on their company messenger. It was his best friend, Yohan.

_**YH:**_ You up for dinner after work? Wooseokie will come too!

 _ **HG**_ : Nah, I don't wanna third wheel again. Plus, it's friday! Go on a wild date with Seokie hyung or something.

 _ **YH:**_ But he purposely told me to invite you tho..

 _ **HG:**_ Eh?

 _ **YH:**_ Yeah. I wonder why too.

 _ **HG:**_ Oh, maybe Seok hyung finally realized how much of a catch I am over you.

 _ **YH:**_ Shut up! Wbk you aren't Wooseokie's type. Besides, he's very happy with me thank you very much

 _ **HG:**_ LOL whipped. Fine, dinner after work.

 _ **YH:**_ Okay! See you in 30 minutes Gyullie!

* * *

"Gyullie!" Wooseok called him once he reached their building's lobby

"Seok hyung, Yohanie! Sorry it took me a while to wrap things up, did you wait long?"

"Nah, we just came down too. Let's go? I'm dying for some chicken and beer!" Yohan replied

"Aww, is my baby hungry?" Wooseok cooed

"Ew, are guys gonna be this disgusting all throughout dinner?" Hangyul grimaced

* * *

Hangyul was seated across Yohan and Wooseok who were getting more chummy by the minute, clearly pre-occupied in their own little bubble.

If this wasn't a regular occurrence he would've gotten annoyed already. Though, if he was being honest, it is kind of heartwarming to see his two best friends look so happy together. As happy as he was for them, it was a tad bit annoying to be invited only to end up being ignored. So he cleared his throat in an attempt to gain his friends attention, before speaking.

"Okay, Seok hyung, why did you really invite me to dinner?" Hangyul squinted his eyes at the older male

"Geez, Gyul. Couldn't you wait until after the food arrived?" Wooseok teased

"And just watch you and Yohan get all handsy? Nah." He stuck his tongue out at them

"Aigoo, you're such a baby, a single baby." Yohan said

"Hey! I didn't come to dinner to be ignored _AND_ insulted like this" he held his hands up, feigning annoyance

"Okay, enough babe." Wooseok chucked as he patted Yohan's cheeks.

"Yah, I saw you roll your eyes at us Lee Hangyul" Wooseok said as he threw a napkin at Hangyul

"You guys are so sweet it makes me wanna puke. But seriously hyung, why did you invite me out?"

"Oh, Yohanie said you were looking for a part time job."

"Yeahhh, my landlady increased my rent. I'm trying transfer to another shift to get longer hours but HR said they can only transfer me next month"

"My friend is looking for a babybsitter. His usual sitter had to take a leave for a month. Are you up for it?" Wooseok asked

"Yes hyung! Oh my god, thank you! I have been up to my neck trying to think of ways to earn the extra money"

"His name is Seungyoun by the way. Here's his contact number. You can message him tomorrow, just tell him I gave him your number"

"Okay hyung. Thank you so much! I could kiss you right now but Yohan would kick my butt"

"Damn right, I will" It was Yohan's turn to stick his tongue out at Hangyul now.

* * *

_**HG:**_ Hi Seungyoun-ssi! This is Lee Hangyul. I heard from Wooseok hyung that you were looking for a temporary babysitter? I would like to ask if the position is still available?

 _ **SY:**_ Oh! Hi Hangyul! Wooseok told me about you last night. Yes, the position is still available. When will you be available for an interview? I’d like to ask a couple of questions first before I give you the job.

 _ **HG:**_ I’m free this afternoon, would that work with you, Seungyoun-ssi?

 _ **SY:**_ Okay, this afternoon then. 3PM at Swing Cafe. You can call me hyung btw, seungyoun-ssi sound too formal.

 _ **HG:**_ Noted hyung. Thank you and have a great day!

 _ **SY:**_ You too Hangyul. :)

He seems nice, and friendly. Hangyul thought to himself.

* * *

_**HG:**_ Hi hyung! I’m here at the cafe already. I sat at the table by the window, I’m wearing a white sweater.

 _ **SY:**_ Okay. I’m on my way now. Be there in 5.

 _ **HG:**_ Ok hyung, no rush :)

Hangyul was scrolling mindlessly scrolling through his twitter feed when he heard someone call his name

“Lee Hangyul?” Seungyoun called out to him

Hangyul was confused, he was supposed to meet Wooseok’s friend, Seungyoun. So why was there a stranger, face all covered up with sunglasses and mask, calling his name? His brows furrowed in confusion as he stood up and replied to the stranger.

“Yes, and you are?” Hangyul asked warily

“Oh sorry, I’m Seungyoun by the way. Apologies for the disguise. Job hazard you know, I wouldn’t want to draw in a crowd” Seungyoun mumbled

Hangyul’s brows furrowed furthered in confusion. Sensing the younger’s confusion, Seungyoun spoke up again

“Wait, Seok told you who I am right?” Seungyoun said as he sat down, urging the younger to do the same.

“He told me your name is Seungyoun and that you’re his friend” Hangyul said, still visibly confused.

“Oh, that makes sense. My name’s Seungyoun but I go by the stage name Woodz”

“Hold up. THE Woodz? As in Woodz, the best selling solo artist for the past 10 years, Woodz? The grammy nominee Woodz? That Woodz?” Hangyul blurted out

“Uhm. Yeah, I guess? But I doubt I’m the best selling solo artist for the past 10 years. Maybe for the last five years?” Seungyoun replied, clearly amused at Hangyul’s reaction

“Oh.” was all Hangyul managed to say.

“So yeah. You still up for the job interview? I understand if you want to back out now.” Seungyoun said

“No! I’m still up for it Seungyoun-ssi.” Hangyul replied as fast as he could.

“Call me hyung, Hangyul-ah.” Seungyoun said

“Kinda weird calling a celebrity hyung.” Hangyul chuckled “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I didn’t know you had a child?”

“Oh yeah. I wanted to keep that part of my life private. I didn’t want my son to grow up under public scrutiny and all.”

"Yeah. I get it hyung, kinda. You can trust me not to tell anyone" Hangyul replied

"Thanks Hangyul. Can we do the job interview now?" Seungyoun said, amused with Hangyul's enthusiasm

"Of course hyung!"

"I understand you're an office worker. But did you have previous experience working as a babysitter?"

"Honestly, none. But I volunteer at an orphanage every weekend so I know the basics of taking care of a child"

"That's nice. I hope you don't mind me asking though, what made you want to work part time?"

"Oh, I don't mind! My landlady increased my rent. I've been trying to get more hours at work but they can only transfer me next month, that's basically it" Hangyul explained

"Okay then. I guess that's it? I don't have a lot to ask. Do you have any questions about the job?"

"Can I ask how old your son is?"

"Dohyon is 5! An absolute cutie!" Seungyoun replied as he fished out his phone to show Hangyul his son's photo.

If Hangyul found it adorable how Seungyoun's voice rose a pitch or two higher when he talked about his son, he didn't let on. 

Seungyoun tapped at his phone and showed Hangyul a photo of his son wearing a fluffy monkey hat. Hangyul couldn't keep himself from smiling upon seeing the child's chubby cheeks. 

"Omygod, his cheeks! He is so cute hyung" Hangyul almost squealed.

If Seungyoun found the way Hangyul's eyes lit up when he saw Dohyon's photo endearing, he didn't let on.

"Okay, you are limited to 3 cheek squishes per day. That's my number one babysitter rule." 

"No fair! I only get to pinch his cheeks 3 times? I bet you squish his cheeks all the time hyung!" Hangyul said pouting.

Seungyoun thanked the gods above that he was wearing a mask, lest Hangyul would have seen the smile that unconsciously formed on his lips when he saw the younger pout. Damn, Hangyul's pout was the next cutest thing next to his son's cheeks. 

"Hey, I limit the cheek squishing to 5 times a day, for your information. Okay, enough about my son's cheeks. What time do you get off work Hangyul-ah? We need to iron out your working hours and all that stuff" Seungyoun asked

"Oh, I get off work at 3 in the afternoon, I can fetch Dohyon at nursery and stay with him until you get home hyung"

"That's perfect! Dohyon's classes end at 4PM, and I usually get home around 8. The pay is 20,000 won per hour. Would that work for you?"

"Yes, definitely hyung! When do you need me to start?"

"As soon as possible, to be honest. Is tomorrow okay? Can you drop by at lunch time so I can introduce you to Dohyonie"

"Noted hyung. Tomorrow, lunch time"

"Thank you Hangyul. See you tomorrow! It was nice meeting you" Seungyoun said as he extended his hand toward Hangyul

"It was nice meeting you too Seungyoun hyung!" Hangyul shook Seungyoun's hands. 

If both of them felt electrified at the touch, they both didn't let on.


	2. Moon has never glowed this color

"Gyul-ah, why did you call?" Wooseok asked as soon as he answered his phone

"You didn't care to tell me that your friend Seungyoun is _THE_ Woodz? Really, hyung?" 

"Oh. That. Sorry Gyul. I always tend to forget he's a famous person" Wooseok said noncholantly

"Forget? Really? I almost shit my pants when he said who he was, hyung! How can you not tell me?" 

"Sorry, okay? I've known him since we were kids, I always forget he's this super famous artist. Anyway, did you get the job Gyul?"

"Yeah, I'm starting tomorrow. His son is so cute hyung! I'm so excited to see Dohyon in person"

"You're gonna love him! Dohyon is the most adorable baby! Anyway, good luck tomorrow Gyul!" Wooseok exclaimed

"Thanks Seok hyung" 

“You’re welcome Gyul. Someone’s calling me on the other line. I have to go. Good night Gyullie!”

“ Good night Seok Hyung. Say hi to Yohan for me.”

“Will do Gyul. Bye!”

* * *

“You didn’t care to tell me that the babysitter you recommended was totally my type?” Seungyoun blurted out as soon as Wooseok picked up the phone

“Why, hello Seungyoun-ah.” Wooseok replied, rolling his eyes at his over dramatic friend

“Shut up Seok. I know your rolling your eyes at me right now” Seungyoun said as his friend laughed at him

“But seriously, how would I know he’s your type Youn?” Wooseok replied, feigning ignorance

“Seriously Seok? You’ve known me forever. You clearly know he’s my type”

“Hey! Get off my case, you needed a babysitter and my friend happened to be looking for a side job.” Wooseok defended himself 

“I still hate you for recommending Hangyul. Good thing my face was all covered up, or else he would’ve seen me blush at the sight of him!” 

“Yah, Cho Seungyoun! You better behave yourself. He’s Dohyonie's babysitter” Wooseok teased

“You don’t need to remind me that Seok” Seungyoun replied, a tinge of disappointment evident in his voice

“But seriously, Youn. It’s been years already. I want you to move on. Hangyul’s a great guy, you know”

“I just met the guy Seok, and as you said, he is my son’s baby sitter”

* * *

Hangyul was a mess. It just sinked in to him that he is going to Woodz's house to be his secret son's babysitter. What do you wear when you go to a celebrity's house anyway? Does he have to bring wine or cake or something? What if Dohyon doesn't like him? What if Seungyoun's wife didn't like him? Wait. Did he have a wife? If he did, why did he hire a babysitter? Is all this a prank? He didn't really see Seungyoun's face under the sunglasses and the mask after all.

Hangyul was having an internal meltdown when he heard his phone buzz

_**SY:**_ Hi Hangyul! Just wanted to remind you about today. No need to bring anything, just be here by lunchtime. See you!

 _ **HG:**_ Thanks hyung! Can't wait to see you and Dohyon later!

So it was real. Apparently, Hangyul had to be at Woodz's house in about...30 minutes. He internally cursed himself for spending hours freaking out as he hurriedly prepared, throwing on a mint and purple hombre sweater.

* * *

He was a nervous wreck. He checked his appearance one last time before he pressed the doorbell to Seungyoun's house.

"Hangyul!" Seungyoun smiled brightly at him as soon as he opened the door.

God, Seungyoun is beautiful. He was wearing a simple white shirt and sweatpants, his hair unstyled, with no make up on, but he was still breathtaking. TV and photos don't do him justice. The way his skin glows, his cute nose, his slanted eyes, his lips, even his silky hair. Everything about this man screams perfection. Hangyul swears his brain froze for about a second when he saw him up close.

"Uh. Uhm. Hi hyung" Hangyul stuttered

"Come in Hangyul. I prepared lunch" Seungyoun invited him in.

"Thanks hyung. Uh, I brought dessert. Hope you and Dohyon like chocolate mousse" Hangyul replied. He can't seem to stop stuttering!

"Oh, thank you! You didn't have to Hangyul. I bet Dohyon is gonna love you. Choco mousse is his favorite" Seungyoun said as he led Hangyul into the living room

Hangyul was surprised to see how simple Seungyoun's house was. It was just big enough for two people to live in, and it lacked all those luxurious stuff you'd expect to see in a celebrity's house. 

"Not what you expected to see? I bet you thought we had those pretentious chandeliers and fluffy rugs they show at celebrity house tours." Seungyoun teased

"To be honest, kind of expected that Seungyoun hyung" Hangyul said, scratching the back of his neck

"Eh, we don't need those fancy stuff. Besides, those aren't convenient when you're raising a kid. Just imagining him breaking a hundred year old, thousand dollar vase gives me chills" Seungyoun replied, faking a shudder. "But really though, I just want Dohyon to grow up as normal as possible." The older added

"Yeah, I commend you for that hyung" Hangyul said, as he braved looking Seungyoun in the eyes. 

"Thanks, Hangyul" Seungyoun replied.

If Hangyul's eyesight wasn't so bad, he could have sworn he saw a slight blush adorning Seungyoun’s face at the compliment.

"Is Dohyon with your wife hyung?" Hangyul asked

"Oh, I don't have a wife silly" Seungyoun laughed, lightly hitting Hangyul's shoulder. "Dohyon is in his room, he's probably watching Pororo on my phone again"

"Oh. Sorry, hyung. I didn't know"

"No worries, Hangyul. Sit down for bit, I'll go call Dohyonie" 

Hangyul sat at the sofa, looking around Seungyoun's living room. His eyes scanning the picture frames adorning the other side of the wall. There were various pictures of him and his son with his parents, even with Wooseok. He noted that there were no photos of Dohyon's mom. He isn't in any position to pry though, so he just put the question at the back of his mind.

He was interrupted from his own thoughts when he heard high pitched laughter nearing him. His heart wasn't prepared for what he saw next. Seungyoun was carrying Dohyon in his arms, the father and son were both laughing about something. It was truly the most beautiful sight Hangyul has ever seen.

"Dohyonie, say hi to your Hangyul hyung. He will be taking care of you for the meantime" Seungyoun said as he brought Dohyon down

"But where did Aunt Deokmi go?" The child asked, looking up at his father

"Aunt Deokmi had to go to her hometown for a month. Hangyul hyung here will take care of you in her stead" Seungyoun said 

"Hi Dohyon! My name is Lee Hangyul, but you can call me Gyul hyung" Hangyul introduced himself, smiling so fondly at the child

"Your Gyul hyung brought chocolate mousse for you Dohyonie" Seungyoun said, sensing how shy his son is being

"Really?" Dohyon asked, his eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite cake.

"Yes, but you can only have it after you had your meal Dohyon-ah" Hangyul said, ruffling the kid's hair

"Thank you Gyul hyung!" Dohyon smiled at Hangyul and ran toward the dining table

"He's just a bit shy at first. Be prepared though, he gets really clingy after some time. And I can tell he likes you already" Seungyoun said

"No worries hyung! Dohyon is such a sweetie, I'm looking forward to taking care of him"

Their lunch was, unsurprisingly, not awkward at all. Seungyoun and Hangyul exchanged banter like they knew each other for years, as Dohyon laughed along with them. Occasionally squealing like a dolphin when he gets too excited. Hangyul offered to do the dishes but Seungyoun insisted that he and Dohyon should get to know each other more.

Hangyul learned that Dohyon's favorite toys are musical instruments. He found it endearing how Dohyon looked up to his musician dad even at such a young age.

After a while, Hangyul found himself playing with the guitar, and Dohyon with the keyboards as the kid sang Robocar Poli's theme song. This was the scene Seungyoun arrived at, Hangyul playing along with Dohyon as they pretended to be in a band. He remained quiet for a while, mainly to take in the sight, but also because he wanted to process how his heart skipped a beat seeing Hangyul together with his son.

"Dohyon-ah, Hangyul hyung has to go now." Seungyoun told his son

Dohyon looked up at Hangyul and pouted upon hearing that. Hangyul mirrored Dohyon's pout as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dohyon-ah. Don't forget to wash up and brush your teeth before you sleep okay? Promise?" Hangyul asked as he raised his hand for a pinky promise

"Promise Gyul hyung! See you tomorrow!" Dohyon pinky promised Hangyul

Seungyoun, who was looking fondly at the two, couldn't help but take a photo of his son and Hangyul. What he didn't realize was that he forgot to turn the shutter sound off. Fortunately, he was quick enough to bury the sound by coughing.

“Are you okay hyung?” Hangyul looked up at Seungyoun and asked

“Oh. Uhm. Yes.” Seungyoun replied as he hurriedly hid his phone in his back pocket.

Seungyoun found himself sleeping soundly after a long time that night. Sleep came almost naturally as he stared at Hangyul and Dohyon’s photo.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed, I suck at summaries. Lol.
> 
> Ooof. This took on a life of it's own. I don't know what possessed me to write this, maybe I just missed Seungyul too much :((
> 
> Lastly, please do not forget to stream Flash and Unfamiliar on YT and melon (if you can). Stay strong and keep fighting! Someday, soon, our efforts will bear fruits! 
> 
> PS: Title is from a song called Maybe the Night by Ben&Ben :)


End file.
